Never Look Back
by BelovedShadow
Summary: When you don't want to face your past, and don't know how to face your present- the only thing you can look to is the future. The problem is, when you get so caught up in dreaming of better days, it's hard to face reality. MadaIzu YAOI
1. Meeting Hazuki

**Disclaimer: I don't own the properties of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This fic will turn lemony at some point. Probably WAY later, but I'll warn you when it's coming, in case you're not interested in that. Okay?**

**A/N: Yes. FINALLY a fic with my favourite Uchihas without Itachi and Sasuke involved! I've been wanting to write one for a while and the plot for this one just smacked me in the face. Yes, it's plotty- but no worries. Izuna is involved, and you KNOW I love him as a whore- so it won't **_**just**_** be plotty ;)**

**Enjoy!**

"You can't really expect us to take them, can you?"

"Well they can't stay here!"

"What happened to their bloody parents?"

"I don't fucking want them!"

"I'll take the older one, but not that little devil."

"Same here. The little one creeps me out, I don't want it."

"Who cares? Just leave them on the street where you found them!"

Voices. So many voices. It made the child cringe. He looked over at the toddler next to him and frowned. As per usual, Izuna was giving the adults a glare far beyond his young age. They feared him. At only two years old- they feared him. Madara patted his brother's hair gently, trying to settle the hateful aura that the babe was emitting.

"I'll take them."

"You? You can't take them! Shut up!"

"Let her have them, no one else wants em!"

"Fine. But if you get sick of the brats, don't come whining to us!"

"They're only children, what harm can they do? I'm sure we'll have a fun time. Right, boys?"

Madara looked up at the woman who had approached them. He said nothing, but did manage a light smirk when Izuna hissed at her. His otouto had developed quite a few feline habits as of late- one of which was hissing at people. The others included, biting, scratching at the fleas that lived in his hair, licking his hands after meals -if they could find any- and purring. He only purred at night though, when Madara would snuggle him close and whisper imaginary stories about their future.

Fantasy tales about how one day they wouldn't be alone. They'd have a proper family, it would be huge. They'd own land, and make a name for themselves, and be big and strong. They'd start a village with no poverty where little children couldn't be left to the streets and forgotten. They'd make enough money to buy back their older sister Mikoto from that perverted man who tortured her. It was all so pleasant- but it was only fairytale.

The woman was looking at him again. He felt a tick on his face and saw her reach out and brush at something.

"You two have fleas." She said matter-of-factly. "You'll need to bathe with very special soap for at least two weeks."

He didn't understand. What did she care about whether or not they needed a bath? They did the best they could. When they found water he always gave one half to Izuna to drink and the other half to Izuna to bathe without thinking of himself, and now this random woman had to comment about it. It wasn't his fault that they had fleas...

"C'mon, let's get you home." She suggested with a kind smile.

Home? They didn't have a home. Not since Mama and Papa had died in the fire and Mikoto's new husband decided he couldn't handle taking on her brother's after all... it was so deceptive. The whole reason she'd married him was to provide them with a home, now he'd sold her off as a slave and Madara and Izuna were left to the rats.

When neither child showed any sign of moving the woman frowned slightly. The other adults in the room were looking very smug and one by one they got up and left her to her fate- all thinking that she couldn't handle it. She _was _only sixteen after all, and she didn't have a family to support herself. But in truth, they didn't care about her any more than they cared about the children- so they left them alone there at the centre of the town's circle where they'd found them.

"You guys don't talk much, do ya?" The woman asked. She wasn't really a woman at all- but from a five-year-old's eyes she was woman enough. Madara wouldn't know what else to call her. She had boobies. She was a woman.

"Well, home is that way." She said, pointing to the west. "And I can only carry one of you. So whoever's walking should go ahead and stand up."

Neither child responded physically or verbally. They both continued to stare up at her with big curious eyes. She sighed. "I guess I'll just take the lazy way out and carry the lighter one of you." She decided, reaching towards Izuna.

"He bites." Madara stated quietly.

He didn't know why he'd done it. Usually he was content to let people get attacked when they tried to touch his brother. It was amusing to watch, Izuna's molars were starting to come in, so he greatly enjoyed it- and there was no reason to prevent it from happening. People should know better than to touch what wasn't there's. For some reason though, he felt that this woman didn't deserve to be bitten.

The woman smiled at him gratefully. Clearly she felt that getting a simple two words from the boy was major progress. "Thank you for warning me!" She said gleefully.

"Hmmm... let's try and start this over now that I know you _can _talk. My name is Hazuki Uchiha. What's yours?"

"Madara."

"And your brother's?"

"Izuna."

"Do you two have a last name?"

Madara shook his head. He couldn't remember if they did or not. He'd only been three when their parents died- and Mikoto always insisted that her last name was most certainly _not _their actual name although she didn't know what it was either.

"Well, you can have mine if you like. I made it up myself. It's pretty cool, ne? You'll be the first boys in the Uchiha clan! You're practically the founders since girls can't carry a name."

Madara rolled that around in his mind. Madara Uchiha... it did have a bit of a spark to it. It was better than not having a name, and for a made-up one it was pretty creative. He nodded, accepting it as his own.

"Great! I guess if you know what I'm saying that means you can understand everything those meanies were saying about you guys... don't take any of it to heart- I know it's hard. They found me same as you, and no one would take me. I hade to raise myself, and lemmie tell ya, it's sure not easy! It does help to have a place to sleep though... and I've got one for you if you'll come with me." She pleaded.

Madara looked over at Izuna. The toddler was tired and they hadn't been able to find any food that day either. "You'll take us both?" He asked.

She nodded eagerly. "I've always loved children- can't have any myself. I was going to once, but it didn't work out and now I can't. I guess you guys are too young to understand that though... but I'll gladly take you two on! Even _you _mister scary eyes." She said, sticking her tongue out at Izuna.

He tried to claw at it and hissed again. Madara giggled lightly. If they stayed on the streets any longer Izuna would surely be mistaken for a stray cat.

The girl was not put off at all and growled in the back of her throat for a second, before barking at the two-year-old. It was very realistic, she sounded just like a dog. Izuna squealed in delight, excited that someone was playing along with his little animal game.

Madara smirked. "He'll let you touch him now."

She smiled smugly and lifted the toddler into her arms, bracing him against her hip, as Madara stood up. She took the elder boy's hand and began the walk towards her home.

Three forgotten children. They had no past, they had no present- but maybe, just maybe; together they could find a future.

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You have to understand, there is NOT ENOUGH for this pairing! This means that you're already very very very special just for reading this- why not be even MORE special and review! You'll make my day. Really, you will.**

**Also, stop by and take my poll.**

**I love you SO much for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	2. Family Outing

**A/N: This chapter isn't as pointless as it seems, I promise. **

**Enjoy! **

Madara shielded his eyes lazily with one hand, as he had his back scrubbed by the new lady. When they'd arrived at her house for the first time, over a month ago, the first thing she'd done that day was to put the Uchiha boys into the bathtub and give them a thorough scrubbing. This was absolutely absurd to both brothers- since they were used to bathing only when the itchiness of their skin became unbearable.

Now, they were dropped into the tub every single day, whether they really needed to or not. He was crystal clean, just yesterday, and still forced to get into the bath. This wasn't really so much trouble for him, because it didn't take much energy, but Izuna really despised being in the water, and always splashed and made a mess.

"Madara-kun, close your eyes, I have to rinse your back, now."

"Hai." He said softly, reaching out to hold Izuna's hand as he closed his eyes. He always did that- he never let Izuna out of his sights, and when he absolutely had to, he made sure to be touching his Otouto, to make sure that the younger didn't ever wander off or get snatched up by someone.

When Hazuki said that they were done, they rose out of the tub and she wrapped them up in separate towels then walked them to their bedroom. It wasn't much, just a single bedroll spread out on the floor for the two of them to share. In the corner, there were a few miscellaneous toys that she'd purchased for them upon their arrival. Izuna liked to play with them from time to time, but never when Hazuki was around. He didn't want her to feel as if he really relied on her. He had his Nii-San, and that was all that he needed.

When they got in their room, the towels came off, and Izuna huddled against Madara's body, shivering from the sudden cold air as Hazuki picked out clothes for them.

"What colour do you want to wear today, Izuna-chan? Hm? Still not speaking to me?"

Izuna shook his head, and curled further into Madara's warm embrace, clinging helplessly to his elder brother.

Hazuki sighed. "We were such good friends when we met, remember? You let me hold you."

Izuna simply turned away, uninterested in what the strange woman had to say to him. She was lucky not to have been scratched or bitten when she put his clothes on. He looked down at the garment that was being placed on him and frowned, looking over to his brother with pleading eyes, as Madara proudly pulled on his own shirt and pants all by himself.

The elder giggled.

"Otouto! You're gonna let her put you in a dress?"

Izuna smacked Hazuki's hand as hard as he could, but she was un-phased by it, and simply turned his infant body around and buttoned up the back of the frilly pink dress that he was being put into. She easily dodged around his mouth, when it snapped towards her in an attempt to bite.

"Now, now, Izu-Chan. Just use your words! Come on, try it. Say, Nee-San, please don't dress me like a girl today."

Izuna glared up at the woman evilly and began scratching at the dress in desperation, trying to get it off of himself. His hands were useless against the buttons in the back, he had no idea how to get it off. She chuckled.

"Ask your brother to help you. I know you know how to talk to him, I hear you two whispering together before bed."

"Why are you picking on him like that? He doesn't have to talk to you if he doesn't want to. We don't even know you." Madara hissed, approaching his beloved younger brother and helping him out of the silly dress.

Izuna smiled up at his Nii-San and licked Madara's cheek, before hugging him excitedly. This all caused Hazuki to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, you help him get dressed. I'm taking you two to the dentist today. You've had standard physicals last week, it's time to make sure that everything's going alright with your teeth… especially _you _mister biter."

Hazuki was ignored by both brothers as they cuddled together on the floor- with Izuna still wearing nothing but a pamper pull-up.

"Oi! Get up, and get dressed! Gosh, it's hard enough to get you out of bed, put some clothes on, we've gotta go!"

Madara sighed, and felt Izuna biting his shoulder gently, in a sign of protest. He could lie here with his brother forever. He never tired of it. Izuna's skin was so soft and warm, so often, they'd been the only warmth each other had. It was natural to want to huddle close. He rubbed circles along the silky skin on Izuna's back, and smiled when Izuna sighed and closed his eyes.

"He needs a nap, Oneesan."

"No he doesn't, he needs to get dressed."

"Yes he does…" Madara muttered insistently, but with obedience, he rose and pulled out some clothes for his brother, then helped Izuna to get them on.

When they finally arrived at the dentist's office, Izuna was being extremely irritable and unfriendly- even more so than usual. He kicked Hazuki both times she tried to lift him, and screamed incoherently at her in some unknown language that only upset children speak when she tried to brush his hair.

Now, he'd been called back to the private room and was sitting in a chair with the dentist hovering over him. After much coaxing and promises of candy later on, Izuna agreed to open his mouth and get examined.

With a frown the dentist turned to Hazuki. "Does he suck his thumb? His teeth are coming in crooked."

She shook her head. "I don't think so, Madara?"

Madara looked up from the copy of _Highlights Magazine _that he'd been looking over and nodded. "Yeah, he sucks my thumb."

"What? Not his own."

"Nope, not his own." The child said, sounding very bored. He then looked back down at the magazine, frowning slightly to himself as he pointed out that yet again, they'd foolishly tried to hide the toaster in the tree, and he'd found it anyway.

"Why would he suck _your _thumb?" Hazuki asked, apparently not willing to just drop the subject and leave it there.

Madara shrugged. "Dunno. Helps him sleep."

"Well, Lady Uchiha, it's fine for now because these are only his first set of teeth, but don't let that oral fixation become a habit for him, alright?"

"Okay, you here that Izuna? Keep things out of your mouth."

The child didn't hear her, he was already curled up in the chair, fast asleep.

Madara rolled his eyes. "Told you he needed a nap. You'll have to carry him now, it's near impossible to wake him."

Hazuki sighed, but lifted Izuna anyway, and they exited the office, only to be collided into by some other stranger who Hazuki was apparently familiar with.

"Hazuki-Chan! So sorry to run into you like that, please excuse me." The man said, brushing himself off and helping her to do the same.

She smiled sweetly at him. "No problem, it's always nice to see you again, Fugaku-San."

Madara snorted knowingly as he took in the blush that was openly decorating Hazuki's cheeks. She clearly had a big crush on this Fugaku fellow. Oh well, it didn't matter.

"You seem to have taken some children under wing. I know, I'll come over some time and make you all dinner, sound good?"

Madara shrugged, truly not caring if he ever saw Hazuki _or _Fugaku again in his life; but his new caretaker of course giggled and announced that it was a grand idea and she'd be delighted to have him.

Madara tuned them out, and gazed up at his brother. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. That was all that mattered, keeping Izuna safe and happy. If Madara could do that, he would be eternally content. His personal ambitions could wait for another time.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I've got kind of a tight schedule today o.O Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and take my poll! **

**Love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	3. Sister Sister

**A/N: Well, this is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

Izuna Uchiha squirmed desperately as he tried to reach the center of his back. He frowned, accidentally dropping his bathing rag back into the water and therefore rinsing out all of the soap. With a small huff of annoyance, he took a bar of _Dove _off of the edge of the tub and re-lathered the small bit of fabric, then went back to his attempt at washing his back. It was useless, his arms just weren't long enough.

"Aniki!" He called, then quieted as he waited for a reply. There was no answer, so he sighed and tried again. "Aniki!" He cried out desperately a few more times, but still to no avail. Madara wasn't in earshot, it seemed.

Still, with a small creak the bathroom door did open, it just wasn't the person Izuna had been calling for.

"Do you need help with something, Izu-Chan?" a mocking voice taunted.

The five year old gave his guardian a blank stare- which was his usual response to whatever the girl had to say. He had been living with her for so long that he barely remembered a time when they hadn't been together; but that still didn't mean he had to like her. He remembered enough to know that she had no blood relation to them and was therefore completely unimportant in his opinion.

"Still not speaking to me? I'm aware that you _can _talk, you know. So this pretending that you can't hear me isn't going to work."

Wide onyx eyes seemed to stare straight through Hazuki as she continued her endless efforts to make the youngest Uchiha speak to someone other than his brother.

"It looks like you need some help washing your back."

To this, Izuna responded by baring his teeth –a clear threat that if the woman tried to touch him he would bite her. That was a habit that he had managed not to break over the years. However, at that moment Izuna had recently lost his two front teeth so his bites weren't nearly as painful as they used to be.

The two continued staring at each other gruesomely, until Madara finally poked his head into the bathroom.

"Otouto? You called?"

Izuna nearly rolled his eyes at how late his brother was, but decided it would be more productive to piss off Hazuki some more. He offered Madara a huge toothy grin, and clapped his hands excitedly – knowing that the woman would be annoyed by his friendly behaviour.

"Mada-Nii! Help me wash my back, please?" Izuna asked, putting on his cutest little face, and displaying his back to his brother so that the elder could see the area that was still untouched by soap.

"Sure… Oneesan, why are you in here?" Madara asked, casting a confused gaze at Hazuki. She frowned.

"I was trying to help Izuna wash his –"

"Don't touch him. Ever." Madara interjected icily.

"You know, Madara-Kun; I really think that if you weren't always so protective of your brother, I'd have a better relationship with him."

"He doesn't like you, so leave him alone. We didn't ask for any of this. I appreciate your help, Oneesan. Really, I do. But I know what's best for myself and my Otouto."

The woman didn't respond. She simply turned on her heel and exited the bathroom, leaving the Uchiha brothers alone.

Izuna sighed into his brother's touch as the elder carelessly lathered his back. He loved feeling Madara behind him, touching him. It was comfort. He had distant memories of his brother's sleeping form wrapped around his own on cold nights, and even now when they had their own beds, Izuna often found his back pressed against Madara's chest as he slept. Madara's touch felt like home.

When Izuna was finished bathing, he stepped out of the bathtub, and stood in the nude, shivering. Until alas, Madara wrapped a towel around his cold shoulders, and pulled him into his arms. They always hugged after bathing. It was the easiest way to get warm fast after the cold air hit you.

"Where have you been all day, Mada-Nii? I was worried about you."

Madara shrugged. "Training. Sparing with Fugaku-San. He says he's gonna propose to Oneesan, you know. I think they're really sweet together."

Izuna pouted cutely. "It's no fair. I like Fugaku-San!"

"Then isn't it good that he's marrying into the family?"

"No! He deserves better than _her. _Besides, he's already an Uchiha, so why marry into the Uchiha clan? It's stupid."

Madara shrugged. "I heard they grew up together and picked the name together. I think the marriage is a mistake on his part too, but that's because Oneesan can't have children. Who would want a woman who can't bring you children? As a friend, maybe. A lover, even. But a wife? Pitiful."

Izuna yawned, and moved towards their shared dresser to find some night clothes. "Makes no difference to me either way, I guess. You and Mikoto Oneechan are the only people I really care about. If Fugaku-San wants to throw his future away with _her _then that's his personal problem."

"This is a very profound conversation for a five year old and an eight year old, don't you think?"

Both boys looked up to see that there was a stranger perched at their window, grinning predaciously at them.

"We're hardly children. When you grow up on the streets, you tend to grow up too fast, right?"

"You tell me, Uchiha-Kun. Have you grown up too fast?" The man asked, smiling even wider, and stepping over the windowsill so that he was physically _in _their bedroom. Without thought, Madara automatically took a protective stance in front of his brother.

"Who're you?" Izuna asked, bravely peeking around Madara so that he could look at their unwelcomed guest.

"I'm just a man, who's recently killed another man. The real question, is why am I _here_, isn't it?"

"Then… why are you here?" Madara asked.

"Not going to ask who I killed?"

Madara shook his head. "Why should I care who you killed? My sisters aren't men, and my brother's right here. You haven't harmed anyone of importance."

"You only have one sister." Izuna muttered in annoyance.

"Indeed!" The man said, laughing to himself. "You _do _have one sister, yes? Mikoto. She was a slave, wasn't she?"

"What of it?" Madara inquired, glaring at the man with new found hatred.

"I've just murdered her owner, you see. Which means I've now got possession of his slaves. When she described you two, I just _knew _you were Hazuki's boys."

"We are _not –_"

"Hush, Otouto. Where is she?"

"Sick." The man said, suddenly getting a very serious tone. "She's ill, and she needs a place to stay."

"Well, she can't stay here."

All three people turned to face the new voice. It was Hazuki. Izuna glared. Madara frowned sadly.

"Then neither can we."

Madara and Hazuki stared at each other for a long time, and the tension was almost unbearable. Hazuki turned away first.

"Fine. I won't lose you two to her, but make sure she's not a burden. I expect Fugaku will be proposing soon, and it's not healthy to have a new woman and a new bride in the same house. Especially if Izuna's trying to sabotage my marriage."

Madara half expected Izuna to protest against the absurdity of that notion, but he remembered that Izuna was a master at remaining completely indifferent and silent no matter _what _Hazuki said. The boy was intent on not speaking to her, so he wasn't going to speak to her.

"Otouto won't hurt your marriage, he seriously doesn't care enough about you to do something like that." Madara commented. "And you don't need to worry about Mikoto Oneechan, because she's really quiet and sweet, and we'll take care of her ourselves, we promise!"

"Fine."

So, it was settled. In three days' time, Mikoto was moved into the Uchiha residency, and thus inherited the Uchiha name. To Madara and Izuna, it seemed like all they had ever wished for had finally come true, but it didn't take long for them to realize that their problems were only just beginning.

**A/N: It's been forever. Shoot me. Just review first. **

**I love you for reading,**

**-Beloved**


	4. Little Brother

**A/N: There is like a HUGE time leap in this chapter. Sorry, I know a lot of you were enjoying baby Izuna, and there may be some flashbacks to his cuteness later if you'd like (lemmie know in a review) but for now, I'm ready to get the damn PLOT moving, so let's fast forward eight years or so, okay? **

**Enjoy! **

Madara shifted slightly in his sleep, tugging the warmth of his brother's body instinctively closer to him as he heard the offensive voice of their care taker assaulting his ears. Hazuki seemed to be going on and on about them sleeping in, and had even chosen a few colorful words to accentuate how much it annoyed her that no matter how far she spaced their bedrooms they ended up waking up tangled so closely together.

The boy released an agitated groan when he felt Izuna beginning to squirm and wake, but quickly allowed his features to display a playful smirk when he caught his little brother's mumbled words.

"Let's just kill her…"

It was the first thing Izuna said almost every morning for as long as Madara could remember, and it never amused him any less. He could only vaguely remember how this whole mess had started, but he knew for a fact that they hadn't been placed into Hazuki's care by anyone who had their best interest at heart.

The woman continued babbling on in her rage until a more calm female voice entered the equation. At this, Madara finally opened his eyes.

"Come on, sleepy heads! You promised you'd help me with my chores, and it would be rude to put it off any longer after Hazuki-Chan has been so kind to-"

But Mikoto didn't get to finish her statement, as Hazuki released a frantic shriek and dropped to the ground, seemingly lifeless. Madara gazed uninterestedly as his sister tried to tend to the woman, and helped her out of their room. He turned to look down at Izuna, who had opened his eyes. The elder Uchiha brother sighed lovingly, but in mild annoyance.

"Otouto, that wasn't very nice."

Izuna shrugged. "I was just experimenting with something, is all."

Mikoto frowned as she returned. "Izuna-Chan, would you _please _stop using Hazuki as a guinea pig whenever you learn new tricks? Certainly you have enough sparing partners _outside _of our home. You've lived here for over ten years, one would think that you'd be a bit more appreciative."

"I'm thirteen, Oneechan. This is the beginning of my adolescence. I intend on making the most of my explosive hormones while I still can – especially when it irritates _her. _Besides, I haven't even mastered that jutsu yet. That's the first time I even used it. She should be fine, and if she's not…" He shrugged again.

Mikoto was clearly disappointed, but she said nothing as she exited. Madara laid back down and pulled his brother close to his chest. "You tried the one I told you about yesterday?"

"Mm." Izuna answered, shifting his head slightly against the elder Uchiha's pectoral as he got comfortable. "It's tiring, but it passed her right out and I only kept her for ten hours."

Madara nodded, and rubbed his hand softly along his otouto's back. "I kept Hashirama-Kun for a whole day, but I was exhausted afterwards. That was three days ago though, and he's still unconscious."

"I could do without him for a few more…" Izuna murmured into his brother's chest, closing his eyes.

"You're getting too old to be climbing into my bed at night, you know." Madara said slowly, not wanting to offend his precious little brother. "I don't mind the company, especially in the mornings like this, but people will start thinking of you poorly if they knew you can't sleep through the night without me beside you."

"Let them think whatever they want. Aside from those two Senju brats, it's not as if anyone could get away with insulting me to my face anyway."

"Izuna, that's not the point. People will think-"

"What? They'll think what, Madara?" Izuna asked, sitting up so that he was no longer touching the other teen. "Think that our relationship is impure? That we're closer than we should be? That we've done something forbidden? Is that what they'd think? That I've fallen in love with you in a way that I shouldn't have? Is that what _you _think?"

Madara sighed and turned away from his brother. "I don't know what I think, Otouto. I think you're very attached to me, yes. I know that you love me, yes. I'm not one to judge what's pure or impure, or how close we should be. I don't know what line society has forbade us to cross – or whether or not we've crossed it. I just don't want to upset Hazuki anymore than is necessary."

"I don't like the way she looks at you." Izuna commented, clearly ignoring the rest of his brother's heartfelt speech.

"I don't know what you-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and don't you dare try to lie to me because it won't work. If she's such a good guardian, and such a kind _sister _then she'd do well to keep her eyes off of your chest when you're topless."

At this Madara smiled, and couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"What's so funny?" Izuna asked, pouting childishly.

"You've snuck plenty of glances at me in places much more personal than my chest."

Most would think that being called out on gawking at your own brother while he was naked would embarrass a person – but Izuna grinned as if this was some sort of smug accomplishment. "I'm an exception to my own rules, of course. Admiring your more interesting endowments is part of my job as the perfect little brother."

Madara raised an eyebrow playfully. "Oh? How do you figure that?"

"If you were ever to ask me to service you sexually, I'd have to know my way around your body."

The elder snorted. "What part of being a perfect little brother involves servicing me sexually?"

"I can't even answer that question. It's not even a real question." Izuna said, shaking it off as if Madara had said something that wasn't to be taken seriously. "The _point _ is that I'm not the only one checking you out. I don't like it. Confront her about it or something."

And so he did. Or, at least he was going to. As it happened, he sort of didn't have to approach her. Only two weeks later, he was standing outside of the bathroom, listening intrusively as his younger brother pleasured himself in the shower. It was rude to spy on such a personal moment – but on some level Madara was one hundred percent certain that Izuna knew he was listening. Sadly, the whimpers and moans ended, leaving a very irritated Madara standing against the door. He wasn't sure if his brother had finished or not, but it was clear that whatever the kid was doing in there now wasn't something he'd been permitted to hear… oh god… they were both going to hell.

"Madara, why are you in front of that door like that?"

"My brother's in the shower." The boy replied, continuing to lean lazily against his post beside the bathroom door. He didn't even make eye contact with his guardian as she gazed at him questioningly.

"And why is it that you think it necessary for Izuna to be guarded while he bathes?"

She received no answer. In truth, Hazuki was starting to feel rather underappreciated. The boys had been with her for longer than either of them could consciously remember, and over the years she'd brought together every single family member of theirs that she could find; and still – Izuna Uchiha hadn't spoken a single word to her in his entire life. Madara was barely any kinder.

And yet…

She loved those boys. Izuna was like the moody son she'd never be able to physically have, and Madara… Madara had grown. She looked at him and could no longer see the little boy she'd taken in. He was sixteen years old now. He held his head up tall over broad, strong shoulders. He towered over her in height with ease, and his hair hung low, beautifully framing a face that could have been sculpted b y angels. He was a work of art, a masterpiece.

"Madara…" Hazuki began, finally meeting his eyes and almost choking on her breath as those deep pools of obsidian swallowed her up.

"I hope you're not having indecent thoughts, Hazuki-san," The teen commented in monotone. "It would be shameful to forget your husband after eight whole years of marriage."

Her face reddened in embarrassment. "I wasn't going to say anything like that Mada-"

"You didn't have to say a word." He replied smoothly, and his silken voice cut through her like a shard of sharpened ice. "Besides, who knows what the family would say… or _do._" With that he looked pointedly towards the bathroom door – clearly giving her a not-so-subtle reminder of the child behind it. Hazuki answered with a loving smile.

"He has been rather possessive of you, lately."

"He's always been that way, you've just been too stupid to notice it."

The words were harsh, but Madara had always been a very blunt person, so Hazuki was hardly surprised.

"I was actually looking for you to give you some bad news," Hazuki said. "I know you must have been devastated to learn three months ago that your friend Yuuto was missing… they found his body today… he's been dead for quite some time."

Madara's face displayed the definition of nonchalance. This caused Hazuki to frown.

"You don't care?"

He shrugged. "He's been missing for ages, it's not really a surprise."

"He was your best friend. Surely you can spare some remorse…"

"I've already had my time to mourn for him. Do they know how he died?"

She shook her head, but Madara couldn't help but notice her looking at the door for a second too long.

"Madara… you… you don't think that maybe _Izuna _might have-"

"My brother is not a murderer, Hazuki-San."

"You know how jealous he gets!" She whisper-hissed.

"Are you forgetting that _his _best friend has recently gone missing as well? What, you think he's behind _that, _too?"

"I think he cares for _you _a lot more than he cares for Tatsuya."

"Yes, but I'm not his best friend. I'm his brother. Izuna's not a murderer."

"How can you be so sure?"

Madara stared at her very seriously, and she almost whimpered in fear from the directness in his eyes. "Because if he was capable of killing anyone he felt poorly of with such reckless abandon, _you _would have been dead years ago."

They both pretended not to hear the hysterical giggling from behind the bathroom door.

**A/N: Odd place to end the chapter I know, but don't hate me for it please! Sorry that this chapter has so much fucking dialogue, but as you've just read, there was a lot that had to be taken in – and conversation seemed like the best way to do it.**

**REVIEW! **

**I love you for reading! **

**-Beloved**


	5. First Kisses and First Words

"Can I come in? I have to ask you something," Izuna spoke with a careful gentleness as he stood outside of his sister's bedroom. He knew that Mikoto was really upset right now, and didn't want to put her through any further discomfort – so he made sure to be very selective with his tone and choice of words.

"Izu-Chan, is that you?" She called out, in a tired voice.

Izuna slid the door open just enough to poke his head in and offer a kind smile. "Yes, do you mind?"

She shook her head, to show that she didn't mind, and her brother stepped lightly into the room. Izuna paused then, and took in his surroundings. Mikoto was lying down on her back with so many blankets packed up atop her that it was impossible to detect the gentle curve of her breasts, or the up and down of her shoulders as she breathed. She was nothing but a heap of warmth and illness and despair, and she'd been that way for nearly a week.

"How are you feeling? Any better? Or are you still not ready to talk about it?"

Dry chapped lips parted for a moment, and Izuna was certain that she'd _finally _tell him what was wrong. When asked if she was in need of medical assistance, Mikoto had answered that she knew exactly what was troubling her and a doctor would not suffice. She wanted time to be alone in her grief – although no one else was quite aware exactly what it was that she was grieving.

Unfortunately, Mikoto's lips sealed themselves shut again, just moments after she'd opened her mouth, and she stared past Izuna into the hallway. He too turned back and nearly snarled in fury as he was greeted with the oddly smug features of his guardian. To a passing man, Hazuki must have looked beautiful. She wore a flowing kimono that pooled gracefully at her feet like a long deep blue river, and it accented the feminine lines of her build. Her hair was combed down her back and hung to her waistline as a glossy forest of deep brown curls.

Izuna saw only imperfection. She may have come up with their family name, but that didn't make her any less the outcast. Her eyes were too light. Darker than most, perhaps – but they would never shine with the iridescent obsidian of a _true _Uchiha. They would never deepen to an aggressive red – as Izuna's own orbs were now. Uchiha eyes were starting to be legendary.

More and more distant relatives of Izuna and Madara's were discovering where their family had settled, and they were making quite a name for themselves. With the Senju clan's somewhat recent establishment in a nearby area, it was now becoming common for a young Uchiha child to discover around ten or eleven years old that Uchiha eyes were special.

Madara called it Sharingan.

He'd explained why he'd thought up that name to Izuna once, but the younger Uchiha brother had taken to the unfortunate habit of gazing at Madara's lips when the elder spoke instead of actually _listening _and had therefore missed out on quite a few logical explanations of their kekkei genkai .

Whatever it was – Hazuki didn't have it. Fugaku had managed to teach it to himself, which Izuna found to be quite odd, but perhaps they were also related somehow as well. Madara disagreed. He suspected Fugaku had stolen someone's eyes, but since they couldn't pinpoint _whose, _it had gone unmentioned.

All of this went through Izuna's mind as Hazuki spoke to him. He was staring blankly at the wall behind her. At this point, he could honestly say that his ears didn't even accept the sound of her voice as something that could be made into words. It was like white noise in the background of his life. He never spoke to her anyway, so he had no need to listen.

As he stepped around her, she may have still been speaking, she may not have. Either way her presence had ruined all chances of him having a good conversation with Mikoto – so he was left to find the only other person in this damnable home who he could talk with. That was, of course, his elder brother.

A glance at the clock told Izuna that Madara was probably taking his bath. His brother had days down to a freakishly scheduled routine, so he was pretty easy to find.

Sure enough, when Izuna walked boldly into the bathroom without knocking – it was his brother that he was intruding on.

Madara didn't even open his eyes, much less look up. He was leaning back in the warm water with his hair wet and dripping. His chest was exposed, but had clearly been submerged in the soapy liquid earlier in his bath, because it glistened lightly from dampness, and his nipples stood pertly as if they'd been recently exposed to the cold air. The sight brought a devious smile to Izuna's face, as his eyes trailed lower. They followed the murky shapes of his brother's body under the water, taking in the darkening of colour around the base of Madara's pubic bone, and the way his cock lazily floated about – clearly not interested in his company. The water hid a good bit of Madara's build, but Izuna knew that when he stood, the perfectly sculpted muscles of his abdomen and legs would be displayed.

Oh yes, Izuna was very aware of his brother's beauty. _Too _aware, Madara claimed – but they both knew he didn't mean it. He chose to ignore his brother's advances, but he wasn't exactly unappreciative of them. Even then, Izuna caught the gentle smirk on Madara's lips as the elder realized he must have been being gawked at.

"Did you come here to stare at me naked, Otouto? Usually you don't do that until I'm changing."

Izuna smiled, recalling his tradition of slipping into Madara's bedroom just before the end of his bath time and not-so-subtly watching his brother towel off and get dressed.

"I came to take a piss. Finding you naked in here is just a very fortunate mistake." Izuna lied smoothly, although they both knew his words couldn't have been less true. Still, he did manage to force a lazy droplet or two of urine into the toilet, which he then closed and sat on, looking down at his brother's handsome face.

"Not washing your hands?"

The younger grinned. "Would you believe me if I told you that I actually enjoy the musky scent of my own-"

"Never mind." Madara cut in, opening his eyes for only a moment, so that he could roll them at his brother , then closing them again.

Izuna felt his heart fluttering slightly, just from that single moment of eye contact. He kneeled down next to the bath tub and leaned over Madara. He didn't even think about it. One moment he was on the toilet seat, the next his lips were against Madara's. It was a soft kiss, and it didn't really seem that unexpected on the elder's part. He moved his lips slowly against his younger brothers, and didn't pull away until he felt Izuna's tongue against his lips. Even as he pulled back, it was not in shock or disgust. He removed his lips only for a second, before leaning in again to offer his otouto another soft peck – only _then _did he push the younger Uchiha away.

His eyes remained closed the whole time.

Izuna frowned down at the damp spot on his shirt where his brother's hand had gently pushed him. A part of him wanted to apologize. He knew Madara must have had a reason for never showing romantic determination towards him before, so it only made sense that the elder would push him away now. Still, his mind could not shake the fact that Madara hadn't simply pushed him away. He'd kissed him, also. Not only kissed him back, but he'd been the one to move forward and press their lips together a second time. Even as Izuna sat frozen in emotional turmoil, Madara's silky voice answered all of his uncertain questions.

"If you don't even wash your hands after you piss, god _knows _whether or not you've brushed your teeth. I refuse to have your tongue in my mouth until you display some more hygienic habits."

Izuna grinned, and stepped excitedly over to the sink – somehow managing not to notice his brother's eyes open and glance at his ass when he bent over to rinse the toothpaste from his mouth.

"My teeth are clean!"

"I don't believe you." Madara drawled out easily.

"What? You just heard me brushing them!" Izuna pouted, and contemplated the likeliness of Madara hitting him over the head if he threw a tantrum. He deducted it eighty out of one hundred percent plausible, and made a difficult attempt at resisting the urge to whine and flail about.

"You could have done a bad job," The elder teased, opening his eyes completely, and standing up in his bath, disappointing the younger as he secured a towel around his waist.

"I didn't, though. My mouth is clean."

"Prove it." Madara dared, and Izuna saw a familiar playfulness in his brother's eyes. He stepped closer, and pressed himself against his brother, ignoring the slow wetness that attached itself to his clothes and made its way at a tortoise' pace to his skin. He pressed his lips against his brothers and was allowed to let his tongue dive freely into Madara's warm orifice. It was his first kiss, and he was confused about where to put his hands, and what to do, but that was all solved quickly. His hands were gripped by the wrist and placed above his head, as Madara pinned him up against the wall. His tongue no longer lingered awkwardly in his brother's mouth. It was captured by Madara's teeth, and nibbled at slightly before the elder sucked at it, providing Izuna with a new sensation that he felt immediately addicted to.

He relaxed then, and pushed closer to Madara's body, knowing that whatever he was lacking in experience, Madara made up for in grace and confidence. This must have been the older Uchiha brother's first kiss too, but he didn't act like it.

Their lips detatched from one another, and Madara's hot tongue trailed down the defined line of Izuna's jaw, and came to a stop just below that, at his neck – where it was accompanied by his teeth.

Izuna felt like his body was on fire, and he felt his heart beat rapidly, as if it was trying to impress the lips, tongue, and teeth, that were pressed against his pulse – but Izuna knew that the blood pumping wildly through his veins was headed elsewhere. He could feel a throbbing ache between his legs, and it didn't go ignored. At once, he shoved his pelvis forward- just as Madara's push down against him, and they both gasped at the pleasant shock of their barely restrained erections grinding against each other.

The cold tile against Izuna's back wasn't enough to settle the boiling of his blood, and he couldn't stop his breath from speeding up and coming out as desperate pants, as he rocked his hips against Madara's. His hands squirmed and clenched, and his arms and legs were both shaking from the new found pleasure, but Madara held firmly to his wrists, and would not let him fall.

"BOYS! HURRY UP IN THERE!" Izuna's world was shaken with displeasing aggression, and he pushed against his brother and threw the door open, not considering his actions at all as he thoughtlessly backhanded his guardian across the face.

"Would you just, _leave me the fuck alone_?" He screeched down at her as she dropped to the floor in a furious, but helpless heap of forgotten blue silk, and abused flesh.

As cruel as the moment was, it was also the first time that Izuna had ever spoken to Hazuki – which was for some reason suddenly very funny to the Uchiha brothers.

Madara was the first to laugh, but Izuna joined in quickly, and before they could control it, they were doubled over and gasping for air from the hilarity of it all.

Fugaku found them like that. His wife on the floor, un-amused, and her wards cackling to themselves like children. And they were children.

Madara and Izuna were only sixteen and thirteen years of age, and not yet intelligent enough to be paying attention to the little things. They laughed easily that day, but were completely unaware, that in only the last twenty-four hours, their whole world had already been irrevocably changed.

**A/N: Like I said somewhere, I'm done writing beginning authors notes. They always make me not know what to say at the end! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Whether you liked it or not, please share your thoughts with me via review! **

**Lots of love and appreciation to you for reading! **

**-Beloved**


End file.
